Mother
by Miakaghost
Summary: Gojyo's mother is dying and she has one last night with her five year old son. (His -human- mother) Implied future HakkaixGojyo, has lotsa WAFF.


**Gojyo:** What the hell! This is about me!

**Miakaghost:** Nooo...it's about your mom.

**Gojyo:** But she tried to kill me.

**Miakaghost**: vein popping Your other mom. Your _human_ mom.

**Gojyo:**Oh.

**Tenpou**: Apparently, I'm mentioned as well.

**Gojyo:** Who the hell are you and where'd you come from! panicking

**Tenpou: **I'm a god and I came from heaven. Where else? rolls eyes at Gojyo

**Gojyo:** But what the hell are you doing here!

**Tenpou:** grins Wouldn't you like to know?

**Miakaghost:** sighs, vein popping This is going to drag on forever. Just enjoy the story, guys and gals and please review.

**Gojyo:**pointing to readers Where the hell did _they_ come from!

Mother

I held the little boy close to my heart, running my fingers through his crimson locks. He was only five; I didn't want to leave him. But with my current health, I knew I would be soon.

"Meiyu, you must rest. I will take care of the boy." Insisted Kuno, trying to pry the boy from my arms, but I resisted the youkai's grasp; he wasn't trying hard, so as to not hurt me. "Meiyu, if you do not rest, you will surely die." Kuno said, this time in a pleading tone. The boy looked up at me with big innocent crimson eyes, and I smiled.

"I **will** rest, Kuno, but Gojyo will rest with me. He needs me." I felt the boy hug me tightly at my words; his mother would let him stay with her.

"Meiyu…" Kuno most likely had not seen such bravery in such a frail human woman. My health is not what it once was, but my bravery, courage, and kindness have not deteriorated since I myself was Gojyo's age. Kuno sat down beside me on the bed, and gently rubbed the hanyou's back. "Oh, Gojyo…you really have your mother's eyes."

I let the child wrap a hand around my own, and smiled.

"And his father's strength. Oh, Kuno, I wish that I could stay here with Gojyo forever."

"Meiyu, you're human, and you know you won't be here forever." Kuno looked up at me with sad eyes. I knew how he also would miss me. I was the one that everything in our family relied on for a cheerful smile, some happy words, a forgiving embrace, a loving kiss. Me being gone would bring the Sha family to its knees.

I would miss life so much. I truly wished I could stay alive to see our darling Gojyo grow up, to see him meet some friends who didn't notice his hair color and laugh; friends who simply liked him for who he was. I doubted that would happen anytime within my lifetime, though.

That night, I lay awake in bed, coughing and wheezing, and panting for air. Kuno sat beside me, worriedly staring at me, giving me back rubs, and whispering soothing words in my ear.

"M-Mom?" I heard a voice squeak. I looked to the door to see Gojyo, in his pajamas, standing there, his hair falling across his face, as if her were trying to hide his tears. But no matter how much hair you have in front of your face, a mother always knows when you're crying. "Mom, you're gonna be okay, right?" He asked, slowly walking towards me, and climbing onto the bed.

"I don't think I will be, honey." I stroked his hair and ran my fingers through the silky crimson strands. "Mommy has to go, but Daddy will take good enough care of you for the both of us, I swear."

"N-no, Mom. You can't." Gojyo sobbed, falling onto my chest. His tears were soaking my shirt, though it didn't really matter; I wouldn't be alive to feel the damp shirt much longer anyways. My eyes began to crack closed, and I felt Gojyo hug me tighter, crying louder and louder for me not to leave. With my last breath, I looked out the window, up to the skies, up to heaven, and said a prayer.

"I pray to you, gods. Please…just give my son a good friend who will like him for who he is….I beg of you….please…" I felt my heart stop and a man in a lab coat appear standing over me. He smiled kindly, with a twinkle in his emerald eyes.

"I believe I can do that miss. I believe I can." I heard him assure me. I closed my eyes, with the last words of,

"Thank the gods he'll have a good friend at last. Thank the gods."


End file.
